


Similar Ways

by letsgooutintherain



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Ed try to solve the problem of their growing attraction. Unfortunately they have different attitudes and similar ways to go about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similar Ways

Ed marched through central headquarters, fists clenched. He would talk to the bastard. Enough was enough. They had danced around this for month now and Ed had no intention to let it go on any further. 

Taking a deep breath, Ed pulled his shoulders back, knocked and entered the office. Hawkeye glanced up from her paperwork then frowned. 

"Hi, Hawkeye. Is Mustang in?" Ed asked. 

Something like amusement graced her lips when she answered: "I'm sorry Ed, you missed him by fifteen minutes."

***

Roy wandered down the narrow street lined with equally narrow houses, counting the numbers until he reached the one he had been looking for. He had taken an early break just for this. The last months had been fun, pushing their borders, but if Roy didn't talk to Ed now, Riza would most likely shoot him. With Ed constantly on his mind the stacks of paperwork had risen in an alarming manner and it had to stop.

Roy pulled his shoulders back and let his features slip into his preferred mask of casual indifference. Then he rang the bell. 

"I'm coming," Alphonse voice called from somewhere within the house. Half a minute later he pulled open the door and surprise flickered over his face.

"Hello Alphonse. I hope you are well." 

Alphonse nodded but then caught himself and smiled, "I'm quiet well, thank you. How are you, sir?"

"The same," Roy said smoothly. "May I speak to your brother?"

"I'm sorry, Ed isn't here," Al said with an apologetic smile and something like amusement in his voice.

***

"What do you mean he isn't here? Where is he?" Ed asked.

"He took an early break to go and speak with you," Hawkeye replied evenly. 

"Damn," Ed muttered, "He must have taken the way through the park." A bit louder he added, "Thank you. I'll go and see if I can catch him on his way back."

***

"That is unfortunate," Roy said, "Do you know where he went?"

"To your office. He wanted to talk to you," Al replied, "That was fifteen minutes ago, so he should be there now."

Roy frowned. That was more than unfortunate. For today it was his only chance to slip from the office. Riza wouldn't let him go again with all the paperwork that had accumulated. 

Al's expression shifted to a more serious one and it took Roy a second to realise that it was because he had let go of his own mask.

"If you want, I can phone the office. If Ed is still there, Hawkeye can tell him to meet you halfway."

"That would be good. Thank you Alphonse," Roy said. 

"Wait here or come in, just don't crash the book stacks. I'll be back in a minute."

Roy waited at the door while Al vanished into the house. True to his word it only lasted a minute before he was back.

"Brother will meet you in the park." There was a warm smile in Al's gaze. 

"Thank you, Alphonse."

***

The phone started to ring, just as Ed turned around.

"General Mustang's office. This is Lieutenant Hawkeye." 

Ed reached the door, but a sharp "Edward," made him pause. Curious he turned again and waited while Hawkeye said, "Okay....I will....Have a nice day." Finally she looked to him again.

"Your brother sends his best wishes. You can meet the general in the park."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Ed said, heeding for the door once again.

"And Edward." Ed looked back. "Good luck."

With a nod and a smile Ed closed the door behind him.

***

Roy shortened his steps to a more normal length when he entered the park. No need to appear impatient, even if he was. Just the thought of seeing Ed sent a smile on his face. Damn. No wonder he didn't manage any paperwork.

He rounded the corner to the centre of the park and stopped dead in his track. Ed stood there, hands on his knees, face a bit red from the run he must have taken. The sun bathed him in gold, making him glow like a flame. Ed looked up, his golden eyes met Roy's and his face split into a warm grin that made Roy's breath catch in his throat.

***

Ed looked up and straight into dark eyes, feeling his heart beat faster in his chest. Roy looked gorgeous. The wind had tousled his hair and his cheeks had a hint of red as if he had come here in a hurry.

Roy smiled and then sauntered over to him. And suddenly Ed was nervous. What did Roy want to talk about? What if he wanted this to stop before it had even started? What if he didn't want to see if this potential between them could be something more?

***

With every step Roy took, Ed's expression grew a little wearier. Roy hesitated. What was wrong? Had he misread the signs? But the way Ed had grinned at him when he had seen him, what else would it be?

Just for a second Roy closed his eyes. This had to stop. It impaired his concentration, his judgement his every waking thought with what ifs. 

The attraction stood between them like a beacon. It had for month.

Roy squared his shoulders. They had danced around this long enough. All he needed was the truth, one way or another. Not this in between.

He took the last step, right into Ed's personal space.

***

What if Roy was here to say that he wasn't interested? What if...?

The next second Roy was right there. Gloved fingers lifted Ed's face and he scowled up. Then Roy's lips lay on his and every 'if' was wiped from his mind. Without a second thought he pulled Roy closer, tangled his fingers in Roy's hair and opened his mouth for the tongue that had teased his lips. 

Roy deepened the kiss, arms circling around Ed in return, pressing as close as possible, leaving no space between them. Ed moaned, sucking lightly at Roy's tongue, before breaking away for air. 

"I thought you wanted to talk," Ed panted.

"I thought this would work better," Roy replied. 

Ed agreed by pulling him down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For Roy/Ed Week 2015. Day 2. The prompt was 'Similarities/differences or parallels.' I couldn't decide, so I took all of them.  
> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
